The First Time
by Agent Alexandra Paris
Summary: Raven was violated as a child and over time she has learned not to trust. She gets her lifelong wish through a very unlikely source. Takes place after Revolutions. One shot deal.


She had been unplugged for some time now. Her life in Zion was simple and that life was far behind her. Even though she was untouched in the real world, the memories of her rape as a child came back to haunt her. And that made it difficult for her trust any man, human or program.

Before she became Raven she was a little girl who was named Margaret. Late at night she prayed that her father wouldn't come into her room late at night, like he had always done since she was five. There were times when she felt like she wanted to die. One fateful night when she was twelve, the man that was supposed to be her father had stolen her innocence. After that, he no longer touched her and moved on to her sisters, stealing their innocence as well. She wondered if all fathers did this to their daughters. In time she would come to realize that not all fathers did this to their children.

"Now when you are with a boy, that's one less thing he has to worry about." He smugly told her.

She felt numb for the longest time. In the past she had tried to tell her mother but she would call her a liar and a whore to her face. And to add insult to injury, her mother would back hand her so hard it would make her mouth bleed. Mothers were supposed to be there to protect their children from bad things, not defend the monsters that were hurting them.

Over the years, she had heard her girlfriends talk about how wonderful their first time making love had been. She would never know that. The first time she had sex with a boy was when she was 17. He was shocked that she wasn't a virgin and never spoke to her again. What could she say? That she was raped? That her father violated her? It carried over into her other relationships over the years. Each relationship ending badly. There was one point in her life where she thought that she would be better off being with a woman but even that blew up in her face.

After her girlfriend left, Margaret immersed herself into the internet and now went by the name of Raven. There in cyber space she would meet a man by the name of Morpheus and learn that the world she was living was a lie. The night she met him, she was re-born as Raven and she would be her true self at last. Once she was in Zion, she seemed happy but she was still haunted. Even though it wasn't real what had happened, she was still angry over what happened to her as a child. Counselors would tell her over and over that it wasn't her fault. But she kept wrestling with it for years.

One day she was on patrol in the mainframe and there she spied a man in a dark suit and sunglasses. He appeared to be an Agent only he wasn't wearing his earpiece. She was sitting alone in the café, sipping a latte. But she could not help but feel that he was watching her. He got up from his seat and walked by her. He had done something very strange and very out of character for an Agent.

He smiled warmly at her and then he walked out.

She took out her cell phone and diealed.

"Operator, this is Raven. I need an exit." She said.

"Okay." Said the voice on the other end.

A few moments later Raven was at the phone booth as it rang she saw him again.

"Leaving so soon Miss Edwards?" The man in black asked.

How in the hell did he know here name? Unnerved, she quickly picked the receiver and was back in the real world once more.

"You look like you just saw a ghost, Hon." It was Sparks.

"Smith was destroyed right?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Sparks inquired.

"Call me weird. But I think I saw someone who looked just like him before I left." She told him.

Sparks looked concerned.

"Did he do anything to you?" He asked.

"No he just smiled at me."

"Huh?"

"It wasn't a smile like he was going to kill me. It was more like friendly."

It was time for dinner and all Raven could think about was him. The way he smiled at her, she could not get that out of her head. She had heard stories about the program Smith wandering the matrix after Neo's death. She could not help but wonder. If he was Smith, why didn't he kill her on site? When she went to bed that night, instead of having nightmares about her father. She was dreaming of the mysterious man.

The next time she was back in the mainframe, she went to that same café and like clockwork he was there as well. This time he walked over to her. And for the first time she felt fear. Was he going to kill her? If so she didn't want to stick around to find out. She slowly got up and walked calmly out of the café. The man followed her. She broke into a run as did he. How in the hell was she going to out run an Agent? She ran through alleys and side streets but he was hot on her tail.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Was all she could say.

Finally she reached a dead end and there was no escape. He had caught her. She was shaking as he came closer. He took off his dark glasses revealing his deep blue eyes. Only he didn't show contempt or see her as a virus.

"Don't be afraid." He told her as he came closer.

She pulled out her gun and started firing at him as he just walked closer to her. She kept firing until there were no rounds left. He grabbed the gun and threw it to the ground. He grabbed her and looked into her eyes. Her heart was racing as she shook. She had no idea what was going to happen.

"Somehow I knew you would shoot at me." He said.

"What do you want?" She asked.

His grip on her was firm yet gentle. She struggled but it was no use. She couldn't get free.

"I don't want to hurt you Maggie. That's not my intention." He told her.

"Then what is your intention?" She asked.

"To give you what you had always wanted." He said.

And then when she least expected it, he kissed her gently. His lips were soft and his tongue slipped past her lips. She tried to protest but he continued to kiss her.

'Oh God not again.' She thought.

Sensing her fear, he broke the kiss.

"It's alright." He said with a smile. "I wouldn't dream of forcing myself on you. You have give yourself to me willingly."

"What?" She was surprised.

"I know what happened to you. And it was wrong. You were only a little girl then and you didn't deserve that." He said.

'How in the hell did he know about that?' She thought.

"I know quite a bit about you Maggie. I want to give what you have always wanted." He told her.

"What?" She asked.

"You have always wondered what it would be like to make love for the first time ... willingly."

He looked at her with his deep blue and it was almost like he could see into her soul. Tears started to roll down her face.

"It's alright." He said as he wiped her cheek.

He just held her for a long moment until she spoke again.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"I'm the man you dream about." He said.

"I have to go." She said.

She broke away from him and headed for a telephone booth which was ringing. He made no attempt to run after her this time. As she disappeared in flash of green light he watched as a smile crossed his lips. He would see her again.

She was back in the real world and it was time for yet another counseling session with the ship's shrink. Her shrink was a kindly looking woman in her mid 30's with red hair.

"So how are we doing today Raven?" She asked.

"Do you want for me to lie or to tell the truth?" She said.

"You seem a little unnerved. Did something happen in the mainframe?" The doctor asked.

"I think an Agent kissed me. Is that weird?"

"Yeah. Usually they shoot at us." The doctor said.

"The weird this is that I can't get him out my head."

She told her story of what transpired as the doctor took notes. The session was over and Raven would go to sleep that night. Once again she dreamt of him only this time, they were in a bedroom with lit candles and they were under white satin sheets. He caressed her skin and whispered in her ear. They were skin to skin and she took in his scent.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered.

And then he kissed her. He lowered himself onto her and before he entered, she woke up.

The next day she went on detail in the mainframe and low and behold, there he was again. This time she didn't run. He saw her and smiled. Her heart was racing as he walked towards her. He took off his dark glasses revealing his beautiful blue eyes and she could not help but think about how handsome he looked. She couldn't help it. She did wonder what it would be like to actually make love to him.

They had met in the park and it was raining. When he walked up to her, he had an umbrella in his hand and held it over the both of them to keep dry.

"I was hoping that I would see you again." He said.

He then took her hand and kissed it. As his lips touched her skin, his touch sent electrical pulses through her body. He wrapped his arm around her and they walked in th rain in silence until finally they reached his car. He opened the door on her side. She got in as he closed the door behind her. She watched as he walked around the car and got in on his side. He closed the umbrella and put it away. They both fastened their seat belts and drove off.

They reached a tall building where they pulled into an underground garage and then they walked to an elevator where they stepped inside. He held her hand as the elevator went up.

"We're here." He said.

He took her by the hand down a green hued hallway until they reached the end. Her heart would start racing once more as they reached the door. He opened turned the knob and opened it. They stepped inside where they were greeted by a breath taking view of the city.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He asked.

She couldn't say a word. All she could do was look at him and smile.

"But it's not as beautiful as you are." He said.

He kissed her and this time she didn't protest. He just held her close. Lightening stuck outside and she jumped a little.

"It's alright. I'm here." He reassured her.

He kissed her again and this time he slowly caressed her buttocks.

"I want you." He whispered.

"Are you sure about that? I'm scared." She told him.

"I'm not your father Maggie. You don't have to be afraid." He said.

He slowly unbuttoned her top revealing her smooth pale skin. He kissed every inch of her skin, giving her goose bumps and sending waves of pleasure through her body. He was giving her sensations that she never felt before. He lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom and just like in her dream there were candles everywhere and the sheets were white satin. He laid her down gently on the bed and slowly undressed her. It was now his turn as he slowly undressed in front of her. His body was perfect in every way. They were now skin to skin and the feeling of him was intoxicating to her.

He put himself between her legs, he was close to entering her.

"Now this is going to hurt just a little. But I promise I will be very gentle. Do you trust me?" He asked.

She nodded and with that he kissed her lips as he slowly put himself inside of her. She could feel him slowly sliding himself in and all of sudden she felt a sharp pain. She cried out as the tears came. He continued to make love to her slowly. He was very careful not damage her. It only hurt for a few moments and then it started to feel good as he continued to move slowly inside of her.

"Look into my eyes." He said.

She then looked into his blue eyes as he continued making love to her and as she looked at him, she felt like she was about to explode and then finally she did. He held her close and then finally he climaxed inside of her and collapsed into her arms.

"Oh my God." Was all she could say.

He looked down and smiled at her, stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. He rolled over and gathered her up in his arms and just held her. In that instant, the bad memories of her father had been wiped away. It was ironic that in the arms of an Agent she would discover how beautiful her first time would really be. They just laid there in each other's arms until she had to go back to the real world.

"I have to go back." She told him.

"I know." He said with a smile.

"Will I see you again?" She asked.

"More than likely Miss Edwards." He said.

They got dressed and headed out. She got on her cell phone and requested an exit. They went to a phone that rang. Before she picked up the receiver, she spoke.

"Thank you." She said.

He bent down to kiss her as she held the receiver to her ear. He would give her one last kiss before she would return. Their lips touched as she disappeared in a flash of green code. He had a feeling that he would see her again soon.

She awoke once again in the real world only this time when she woke up, she felt a small pain between her legs. She excused herself and went to the bathroom and to her surprise, she was bleeding. It wasn't that time of the month. Maybe it was real after all.

But now she would have a new memory of making love for the very first time even if it was with a program.

THE END


End file.
